dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Age: Inquisition multiplayer
Dragon Age: Inquisition features a four player co-op multiplayer mode. This marks the first time that a multiplayer mode has been included in a Dragon Age game. Players will take on the role of a member of the Inquisition. At the beginning of each mission one of the Inquisitor's advisors will instruct the player on their objectives. The multiplayer mode has no impact on the single player game and there are no exclusive multiplayer achievements. There is also no subscription or premium service (though Xbox Live Gold or PlayStation Network are required for online play on those systems). However, you can purchase Platinum, which is described as a "time saver" currency that can be used to purchase various items for use in multiplayer. Development To create the multiplayer mode for Inquisition, a dedicated team composed of developers from both the Dragon Age and Mass Effect franchises was formed. Development for multiplayer took over two years.Multiplayer FAQ Gameplay In Multiplayer, each player assumes the role of one of a group of four Inquisition irregulars dispatched to eliminate either a cohort of Venatori, a battalion of Red templars, a swarm of Darkspawn, a pack of Demons, or a Karataam of Qunari that have taken control of an area. A regiment of Sha-Brytol may also be encountered during the fourth zone of a darkspawn confrontation. Each location consists of five zones chosen at random from various possible configurations. Once the first four zones have been cleared, the Inquisition agents will face a fifth wave of enemies led by the enemy commander, either Calpernia, Samson, an Emissary alpha, an Envy demon, or Saarath, depending on which faction they are fighting. Once the final wave of enemies have been killed, the match ends victoriously. There are five levels of difficulty: *'Routine': Recommended for players level 1-8 *'Threatening' : Recommended for players level 8-16 *'Perilous' : Recommended for players level 16+ *'Nightmare' *'Heartbreaker' If a player's health drops to 0 they are Incapacitated and are unable to fight, use abilities or use potions. However they can still move. Another player who is not incapacitated must revive an Incapacitated player or else they will bleed out and die. If a player dies, they linger in The Fade and can only watch the match as an observer but cannot interact in any way. Once the surviving players clear a wave of enemies, a dead player will be revived. However players can only be incapacitated 3 times per match. If their health drops below 0 after this, they will instantly die. Each player that dies rather than becoming incapacitated, will increase the strength of the Inquisition's enemies in that match. Scattered throughout the locations are vases with a glowing light, each of which contain a small amount of gold and can be broken open and looted for currency. There are also smaller sealed off alcoves generated at random throughout each map all of which contain a treasure chest with a large amount of gold. These alcoves can be opened by either a Mage, Warrior or Rogue depending on which lock is randomly generated for each alcove for each game. The amount of gold found in vases and treasure chests increases for each tier of difficulty. A Perilous match will contain more gold per vase than a Routine match. Gold can then be traded at the Store section for treasure chests or potion chests which randomly grant new items, armours, runes and potions. At zones 2 and 4, an Event will activate which adds an optional objective for that section, in addition to eliminating all enemies in that zone. There are four different Event types and minor variations of each event: *Protect the VIP - Players must protect a person of unique importance to the Inquisition who has been trapped by the enemy. This person will have their own health bar visible to all players and will assist in battle but will leave once the current zone has been cleared. The class, identity and specialization of the VIP will be different for each variation of this event. If the VIP survives until the end of the Zone, a large bonus of Gold will be awarded to all players. Potential versions of this Event include: **'Defend the Inquisition Messenger': VIP is an Orlesian Chevalier Rogue with an Archery specialization. **'Defend the Inquisition Captain': VIP is an Inquisition Warrior. **'Defend the Inquisition Informant': VIP is a Rogue with a Sword and shield specialization. *Recover the Item - Players must secure a valuable asset which has been discovered in the location. The enemy faction will attempt to destroy the object once players get close enough and begin to deplete its health. Once the object has been located, one player must pause next to the object to recover it. Successfully recovering the object will awarded an additional bonus of gold. Potential versions of this Event include: **'Recover the Supplies' **'Recover the Weapons' **'Recover the Heirlooms' **'Recover the Scrolls' *'Defeat the Targeted Enemy': Players must eliminate a higher tier opponent amongst a group of enemies in that zone. This enemy will be marked by a red sword and axe above their head. *'Eliminate Guardians to Break Seal': Sometimes when a player attempts to open a treasure chest in one of the optional alcoves, a magical seal will activate and either a Revenant, Arcane Horror, Spiders or a group of Corpses will appear and attack the players. These enemies must be eliminated in order to open the chest and obtain the gold therein. *'Veilfire': Player enter an area filled with poisonous gas which slowly depletes their health. Inside the area is a discarded Veilfire torch, which keeps the poisonous gas at a distance. One player must carry the torch through the area to light the brazier at the end of the area. Maps are randomly generated and matches last between 20–30 minutes. Characters gain experience as they fight. Once a character gains enough experience they will level up which grants one ability point that can then be expended to unlock a new passive or active ability. These upgrades can be made from the ability screen once the chosen character has been selected. There is a level cap of 20 for characters in the multiplayer. Once this is reached your character can be promoted. Promoting a character will reset his/her level to 1; however, this will provide a permanent attribute point (Warriors: +1 Constitution, Rogues: +1 Cunning, Mages: +1 Willpower) across all characters and provide Prestige points. With the addition of the Destruction free downloadable content for multiplayer, different paths have been added for the Elven Ruins, Orlesian Chateau and Tevinter Ruins maps; also added is chaotic enemy spawning, where enemies such as wolves, deep stalkers, and bears can spawn and attack both the Inquisition agents and their opponents. With the addition of the Dragonslayer free downloadable content, the new region Fereldan Castle was added, where players may face one of three different elemental High dragons. In addition, three new playable characters have been added. Challenges In multiplayer mode, there is a full challenge system in place. Completing these challenges will earn the player rewards. In addition, there will be new weekly challenge operations.Multiplayer FAQ Completing the challenges will earn the player Prestige points which will contribute to the players rank on the leader board. There are also banners, portraits and titles available to be unlocked through the challenge system which are displayed on the HUD in multiplayer and on the player's multiplayer ID tag.http://www.twitch.tv/bioware/c/5489756 -Bioware Twitch Livestream Store 'Chests' and crates of potions in the store are sold for either in-game gold which can be earned in multiplayer matches or Platinum (see below). Free Commendation chests are given away upon the completion of a Multiplayer Weekend Challenge. Crates of potions are either 'mixed' or consist of only healing potions, and as the price of the chest increases so does the number of random potions and loot it contains. Each chest contains potions and several 'random loot items' which may be a random weapon, multiplayer armour or an accessory. Platinum Platinum may be used in the Store to buy chests. It can only be used on the platform for which it was purchased. The available packages are: * 300 for $2.99 USD * 1025 for $9.99 USD * 3300 for $29.99 USD * 5600 for $49.99 USD Locations Games in Dragon Age: Inquisition multiplayer take place in multiple locations: *Orlesian Chateau *Elven Ruins *Tevinter Ruins *Fereldan Castle - requires Dragonslayer DLC Crafting Crafting in Multiplayer functions differently from the main game. Weapons cannot be crafted themselves and can only be obtained from treasure chests either in multiplayer games or bought using in-game currency at the multiplayer store. However the various kinds of weapon and armour upgrades are still crafted as normal. To obtain crafting materials to craft armours, or upgrades, weapons or upgrades must be salvaged. Each variety of weapon produces a different form of crafting material when salvaged, depending on their quality and level. Cloth crafting materials are only available from salvaging staves, runes and some upgrades, while other crafting materials are divided amongst all other salvageable equipment depending on level and rarity. New tier armours can only be obtained via crafting while armour sets which are variants of already obtained armour sets can either be crafted or may be acquired at random from treasure chests in the multiplayer store once the original armour set has been crafted. For instance, Knight-Captain's Regalia can only be obtained via crafting but once it has been crafted Knight-Captain's Regalia (Honor) can be obtained via crafting or may appear in a treasure chest at random. Characters Initially only Korbin, Neria and Hall will be available. To unlock the other characters for use, players must either craft or acquire at random from the store, their respective default armour sets. All Inquisition Multiplayer playable characters can be seen around Skyhold usually outside Cullen's office with the exception of Neria, Luka and Argent. Neria resides in the garden, Luka is sitting by a tree near the stables and Argent can be found in the rookery. Zither!, Isabela and Amund become available with the Dragonslayer multiplayer Downloadable Content. Their starting armour must also be crafted to unlock them for play. Mages Arcane Warrior.jpg|link=Cillian|Cillian: The Arcane Warrior Hissera tarot card.png|link=Hissera|Hissera: The Saarebas The Keeper.jpg|link=Neria|Neria: The Keeper The Elementalist.jpg|link=Rion|Rion: The Elementalist The Necromancer.jpg|link=Sidony|Sidony: The Necromancer Virtuoso Tarot Card 2.png|link=Zither|Zither: The Virtuoso Rogues The Assassin.jpg|link=Argent|Argent: The Assassin The Archer.jpg|link=Hall|Hall: The Archer Duelist Tarot Card 2.png|link= Isabela|Isabela: The Duelist The Alchemist.jpg|link=Luka|Luka: The Alchemist The Hunter.jpg|link=Thornton|Thornton: The Hunter Warriors Amund tarot card.png|link=Amund|Amund: The Avvar The Templar.jpg|link=Belinda|Belinda: The Templar The Katari.jpg|link=Katari|Katari: The Katari The Legionnaire.jpg|link=Korbin|Korbin: The Legionnaire The Reaver.jpg|link=Tamar|Tamar: The Reaver Pala tarot card.jpg|link=Pala|Pala: The Silent Sister See also *Multiplayer armor References Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition Category:Real world articles